hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Visitors From Another Earth/Transcript
Earth-199999 New York City [Spider-Girl is swinging above the streets of New York, with Squirrel Girl behind her as they chase the Rhino, who is on the loose, destroying everything in his path.] GWEN (VO): Hi. My name is Gwen Stacy. I'm a superhero in New York City. You can call me Spider-Girl. Me and my dearest friend Doreen are currently busy trying to stop Rhino. He's basically a battering ram; strong but big and dumb. Anyway, you're probably wondering about Doreen, like, 'Why is she dressed like that?' Well, she's a superhero too. She's Squirrel Girl. She has a bushy tail and can control squirrels. Think of her as the squirrel-whisperer. [Gwen and Doreen continue to follow Rhino until he comes to a stop at a barricade of S.W.A.T. vans and APC's. Rhino growls in frustration as he looks for an opening, but has no such luck as Gwen and Doreen land on the street behind Rhino] GWEN: You know...you give rhinos everywhere a bad rap, Alexei. DOREEN: Yeah. Although you are as dim sighted as one... RHINO: Puny girls! You better leave before you get trampled! Or impaled! GWEN: [rolls her eyes] Ooh, scary. It's not like we've fought you numerous times. Oh, wait. We have. [Rhino growls in annoyance before charging at the two heroes, who quickly jump out of the way, making Rhino get his long horn stuck in a wall, giving Spider-Girl time to punch and kick him in his exposed face over and over again until he gets free and grabs her and flings her away, only for her to stick herself to a wall and gently jump back to the ground. He prepares to charge again, but Squirrel Girl controls some nearby squirrels to crawl all over Rhino, distracting him as he tries to shoo them away, giving Spider-Girl enough time to run up and kick him in the face hard, knocking him out cold. The police then cheer and applaud the two heroes as special restraints are put on Rhino and he's taken to The Raft.] DOREEN: [looks at Spider-Girl] You okay? GWEN: [nods her head and smiles lightly] Yeah. I'm fine, D. Thanks for the squirrel assistance. Heh. DOREEN: [chuckles] No problem. It's nice knowing I got your back, huh? GWEN: [giggles softly and nods as the police chief approaches them] Chief. POLICE CHIEF: Spider-Girl, Squirrel Girl. Thanks for the assistance. We definitely needed the backup. SQUIRREL GIRL: Well, we're always happy to help, Chief. POLICE CHIEF: [smiles as he watches Rhino get taken away to the Raft] I can't imagine how we'd ever keep this city safe without you. Thank you. GWEN: [smiles cutely underneath her mask] Again, you're welcome, Chief. We gotta go. [web zips to a rooftop, followed closely by Squirrel Girl. Once they're out of sight, they remove their masks] We better move fast. School is about to start. DOREEN: Ugh! Tell me again: why do we have to go to school? We're superheroes, Gwen. GWEN: Without our degrees, I'll never become a brilliant scientist, and you won't become a nerdy environmentalist. DOREEN: [chuckles] I guess that's true. I still say it's a waste of time. [changes into casual clothes and puts her Squirrel Girl costume in her backpack] GWEN: [chuckles as well while putting on some regular clothes and stuffs her Spider-Girl suit into her backpack and zips it up] Yeah, well...lets go. High School [Gwen and Doreen enter the school, smiling to themselves as they walk down the hall, though Doreen's smile fades, realizing that they were heading to History class. Doreen absolutely hated this class, but Gwen didn't seem to share these feelings] DOREEN: Ugh! Not History... GWEN: [looks at her and chuckles lightly] You still hate History? DOREEN: [nods her head a bit] Mmm-hmm. GWEN: [laughs a bit] Doreen, you're being silly. DOREEN: Gwenny, I just don't like History. GWEN: Well...try to endure, and I'll buy you an ice cream. [smiles cutely] DOREEN: [sighs and crosses her arms] Buy me an ice cream with extra hazel nuts, and you got a deal. GWEN: [smiles] Deal. Now let's get to class... [practically pulls Doreen into the classroom] Later [Gwen and Doreen exit the school, having survived the "ultimate horror" that is History class, the two girls walk down a sidewalk, heading towards an ice cream parlor when suddenly a large, blue-colored portal appears above them, seemingly out of nowhere. Before they can question it, they're lifted off of the ground and sucked into the portal, which closes and fades away as soon as they're pulled in] Portal Interior [Gwen and Doreen scream as they spin around uncontrollably inside the portal's seemingly neverending void as two exit portals appear] GWEN: Doreen! [gets sucked into one of the exit portals] DOREEN: [screams in horror at Gwen being pulled away] Gwen! [gets pulled into the other exit portal] Earth-38 Junkyard [Gwen screams more as she falls into a junkyard, falling safely thanks to her spider agility. She then looks around, confused by her new surroundings. What was even more confusing is that she was in her Spider-Girl outfit.] GWEN: Wha-?! Why am I in my costume? It was in my backpack! W...Where am I? I don't remember ever being in this junkyard...or any junkyard in general...Doreen?! Where are you?! [from above, the sexy and voluptuous Power Girl watched Gwen, hovering high above her, crossing her arms under her large breasts before deciding to confront Gwen] POWER GIRL: Hello down there. [slowly floats down to the ground and stands a few feet away from Gwen] GWEN: [looks at Power Girl, immediately noticing her massive cleavage] Uhh...you mind covering those melons up? Like, put a scarf on or something. POWER GIRL: [rolls her eyes at Gwen's comment] What? They're just boobs. Every woman has them. GWEN: Yeah, I know, but...they're massive! POWER GIRL: [chuckles] I know. GWEN: Uh, you mind telling me where I am? POWER GIRL: A junkyard. GWEN: [groans and rolls her eyes in annoyance] I know, but...me and my friend were sucked into a portal, and we ended up here. Have you seen her? POWER GIRL: [shrugs her shoulders] Sorry. You're the only stranger I've seen. GWEN: Wait. You know where she is... POWER GIRL: Huh? No, I don't. GWEN: You do. You're gonna tell me where she is...and you're gonna tell me right now! [gets into a fighting pose] POWER GIRL: [raises an eyebrow, not taking Gwen seriously] Pfft. Please. You really think I'm scared of you? GWEN: You will be! [punches and kicks Power Girl in the stomach repeatedly, though the buxom Kryptonian barely flinches] POWER GIRL: That doesn't even tickle. GWEN: Oh, crap... Forest [Elsewhere, Doreen appears from her exit portal in a forest of some kind, in her Squirrel Girl outfit, much to her confusion as she looks around] SQUIRREL GIRL: Ugh...where am I...? This doesn't look like a forest from New York... [groans and starts to wander around the forest, noticing there's quite a lot of squirrels watching her, so she smiles and waves at them] Well...at least there's you guys. [hears faint voices nearby and walks towards the noise to investigate, spotting Hulk walking along a path, speaking to Supergirl] HULK: Nice to get out of your place every once in a while, Kara. SUPERGIRL: [smiles adorably] I know. Heh. It helps to stretch your legs. HULK: Heh. Says the girl that can fly. SUPERGIRL: [giggles] Better than only being able to jump really high. HULK: [smiles before noticing Squirrel Girl walking over to them] You alright? SQUIRREL GIRL: [moans tiredly] Where am I? I have no clue where I'm at... [Both Hulk and Supergirl give Squirrel Girl perplexed looks.] HULK: Uhh...a forest? Category:Episode Transcripts